


Dead in the Water- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two to season 1 episode 3.





	Dead in the Water- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two to season 1 episode 3.

“Mr. Carlton?” You asked, approaching the man in distress. You headed over there immediately thanks to Dean and his driving. You and the boys agreed that you would be doing the talking since you were more compassionate and your voice was more gentle than theirs.

“We’d like to ask you a few questions if you don’t mind. We’re from the Department,” You were cut off when Bill spoke.

“I don’t care who you’re with. I’ve answered enough questions today.” He sounded so sad, it broke your heart.

“Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there?” No answer was received and you sighed. “Mr. Carlton, Sophie’s drowning and Will’s death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family.”

“My children are gone. It’s worse than dying. Please, just go away.” You bit your lip and looked at the boys, nodding. You and the brothers made your way back to the car.

“What do you think?” You asked Dean.

“Aw, I think the poor guy’s been through hell. I also think he’s not telling us something.” Dean cleared his throat.

“So now what?” Sam asked, sounding defeating. You stood there with the boys for some time now. You looked at Mr. Carlton’s house and you bit your lip. That house looked very familiar. You reached into your jeans and pulled out the picture that Lucas drew for you. You help up the picture next to the house and looked at the boys.

“Maybe Bill isn’t the only one who knows something.” You looked back at the drawing.

“We must talk to that kid,” Dean said, getting into the Impala. The drive to Andrea’s house wasn’t that far, considering how small of a town this really was. The lake connected lots of house to it and Andrea’s house just happened to be one of them. You knocked on the door, hoping Andrea would answer. You got her address when you were looking in the newspaper about her husband, Chris. It was listed in there and you were thankful of that.

“Sam, Dean, Y/N, what are you doing here?” Andrea said once she opened the door.

“May I talk with Lucas?” You bit your lip.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She sighed.

“I just need to talk to him,” Your eyes widened in desperation. “For a few minutes.”

“He won’t say anything. What good’s it going to do?”

“Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something’s happening out there.”  Sam said gently.

“My husband, the others, they just drowned. That’s all.” Andrea shrugged.

“If that’s what you really believe, then we’ll go. But if you think there’s even a  _possibility_  that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son.” You sighed, hoping you convinced her. She hesitated at first but she let you and the Winchesters inside, leading you upstairs where her son’s room was.

Lucas was coloring with toy soldiers standing all around him when you entered his room.

“Hey, Lucas, remember me?” You saw Lucas had drawn two more pictures of the red bicycle. “You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again.” You crouched down next to Lucas and bit your lip. You watched as he drew a picture of a person in water. You took out the drawing he drew you and placed it in front of him.

“How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was going to happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me?” You asked, hopeful. Still, nothing came from the kid.

“You’re scared. It’s okay, I understand. See, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn’t feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day and I do my best to be brave. Maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too.” You said gently, telling him what you never told anyone. You knew your mom was proud of you but you tried to be brave so you wouldn’t disappoint her.

Lucas dropped his crayon and you had a small smile on your face, in hopes of him talking to you. All he did was hand a picture to you of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and a red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.

“Thanks, Lucas.” You got up and looked over at Sam and Dean with a smile. You looked at Andrea to see her frowning but she didn’t say a word to you, just led you and the boys downstairs.

“I hope you got what you were looking for,” Andrea said, crossing her arms.

“I did, thank you.” You walked out of her house quickly, noticing some tension between you two. You got inside of the Impala after Sam and Dean did and Dean started driving down to the town, looking out for buildings that looked like these.

“Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died,” Dean commented, eyes looking around.

“There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, and psychic tendencies.” Sam tried to explain away the reason why Lucas was drawing like that.

“Whatever’s out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it’s only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got something better, please, speak up.” You said from the backseat. You know Lucas had something to do with this and the drawings will help you figure it out.

“Alright, we got another house to find,” Sam said.

“The only problem is there are about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone.” Dean sighed.

“See this church? I bet there’s less than a thousand of those around here.” You held up the picture to show Sam and Dean.

“Nice job, sweetheart.” You blushed at the nickname and sat back, looking out the window. You saw the exact church you were talking about and tapped Dean’s shoulder.

“It’s right there.” Dean pulled to the curb and shut the car off, getting out. You and Sam followed suit, Sam going across the street to look at it more closely. You were about to follow when Dean stopped you.

“You know, um, what you said about your mom, you never told me that.” Dean’s eyes were soft and held so much care. Not many people see his but he cares a lot and he acts like he doesn’t but you knew him better than that. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t pretend around you.

“It’s no big deal,” You shrugged. “It got him to give me the picture.”

“Okay, sweetheart, whatever you say.” He grabbed your hand and walked with you to where Sam was. You took the picture and held it up, seeing how everything was exactly the way it was. Lucas drew this exact point in the neighborhood.

“I think that house has something to do with it.” You looked at the brothers. You walked over to the house and knocked on the door, waiting.

An old woman answered the door and she smiled at you.

“Yes, can I help you?”

“Yes, we’re sorry to bother you ma’am but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.” You might wonder if this woman was his grandma.

“No ma’am, not for a very long time. Peter’s been gone for thirty-five years now.” You looked at the boys as she stepped further into the house. She wanted to talk about this inside and you wouldn’t complain. You walked inside, following her to the living room where she sat down.

“The police never— _I_  never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him, you know, it’s worse than dying.” She sighed.

“Did he disappear from here? I mean, from the house?” Dean asked, looking around.

“He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up.” The woman replied with. You looked over at Dean to see him holding a picture, inspecting it further.

“Sorry for taking up your time.” From one look at Dean, you knew it was time to go. The boys shuffled out of the house, you following their tails. What did Dean figure out from the picture? Dean didn’t say a word until you three were on the road again.

“Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow,” Sam spoke first.

“Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh? The picture I found back there was a picture of the kid, Peter, with Bill back in 1970.”

“So what if Bill did something to Peter?” You asked suddenly.

“What if Bill killed him?” Sam looked at you.

“Peter’s spirit would be furious. It’d want revenge; it’s possible.” You shrugged.

“We should check up on Bill then.” Dean stepped on the gas as he drove back to Bill’s house. When he got there, you three stepped out.

“Mr. Carlton?” Sam called out loudly. You faintly heard an engine roar and you bit your lip, walking over to the side of the house where the lake was and saw Bill on a boat, heading out towards the middle of the lake.

“Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!” Dean yelled, his voice booming.

“Mr. Carlton!!” Sam yelled. You watched as Bill drove his boat to the middle and watched as it flipped over, sending Bill into the water. He never came back up.

* * *

“Sheriff!” You called out, walking into the police station. After witnessing Bill go under, you knew that the Sheriff would have to believe you.

“Sam, Dean, Y/N,” Andrea said, going over to you. You saw Lucas huddled up, wide-eyed and scared. You felt bad for the kid but you needed to tell the sheriff what was going on.

“So now you’re on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?” Jake Devins said, coming out of his office. The look he gave you was feral like he knew something you didn’t. He looked at his daughter with a much softer look.

“I brought you dinner.” She smiled, handing him a bag.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I don’t really have the time.” Jake sighed, looking at you.

“I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?” Andrea bit her lip, worried about what might be happening.

“Right now we don’t know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home.” Jake said to his daughter. Suddenly, Lucas shot out of his seat, running to you. He grabbed your arm, yanking on it.

“Lucas, hey, what is it?” You looked down at the kid, worried for him. “Lucas?” You tried again. No matter what, Lucas wouldn’t let go of you.

“Lucas, it’s okay, it’s okay. Hey, Lucas, it’s okay, it’s okay.” You tried to sooth the child. His mother pulled her son away from you and leads him outside. Not once did Lucas ever look away from you. That was really weird.

“Okay, just so I’m clear, you see… something attacked Bill’s boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?” Jake said, leading you, Sam and Dean into his office.

“Yeah, that about sums it up.” Dean nodded.

“And I’m supposed to believe this, even though I’ve already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you’re describing is impossible? And you’re not really Wildlife Service?” Jake glared at you, singlehandedly. You bit your lip, looking guilty for a second. “That’s right, I checked. Department’s never heard of you three.”

“See, now, we can explain that.” Dean chuckled nervously.

“Enough, please. The only reason you’re breathing free air is because one of Bill’s neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton’s disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don’t ever darken my doorstep again.” Jake threatened you.

“Door number two sounds good.” Sam nodded. He was always the ‘better safe than sorry’ kind of guy.

“That’s the one I’d pick.” Jake escorted you out of his station. What Jake actually did was escort you out of town. You watched as Jake’s car turned around and left you all alone.

“What the hell are we going to do now?” The streetlight that Dean was at turned green, signaling him that he can turn left. Turning left would get you out of the town but turning right would lead you straight back into it. Dean didn’t say a word as he turned right, heading back into to town.

“But Dean, this job, I think it’s over,” Sam said quietly.

“How can you really say that, Sam?” You said from the backseat.

“If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter’s spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest.” Sam explained.

“All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn’t done? You know, what if we’ve missed something? What if more people get hurt?” Dean said, looking at his brother for a moment.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because Lucas was really scared.”

“That’s what this is about?” Sam looked back at you.

“I agree with him, Sam. Lucas wouldn’t have been that scared if he knew what was going to happen.”

“Fine, if you’re so sure.” Sam sat back, deciding not to say anything else about it. Dean decided to go to Andrea’s house to make sure Lucas was okay. You hoped to God he was because if something happened to him, you wouldn’t forgive yourself.

“Are you sure about this? It’s pretty late, man.” Sam asked his brother, looking back at you. Dean rang the doorbell, not wanting to answer his brother but when the door opened, you pushed past Sam and Dean, seeing a freighted Lucas.

“Lucas? What’s wrong?” Lucas didn’t answer but he just took off, going upstairs. You rushed inside, running upstairs with Dean and Sam hot on your trail. You stopped when you saw water pouring out from underneath the door and Lucas was pounding it, trying to get his mom to answer. You assumed she was trapped in there. You ran to the door, trying to doorknob but it wouldn’t budge. You knew you wouldn’t get this open.

“Dean, I can’t open the door.” You said.

“I’ll do it.” You grabbed Lucas and got out of the way in time to see Dean kicking the door down. Lucas was about to rush in but you stopped him. “No, Lucas, Sam got it.” Sam rushed in but you were too far away to see anything happen. You heard grunts and shouts come from the bathroom and you would go in and help but you didn’t want Lucas to see what was happening.

Suddenly, everything went quiet and Sam was walking out of the bathroom with a naked Andrea, covered in a towel. She was breathing heavily and you knew that she almost drowned. Somehow, you thought this connected to her family too.

You stayed in the house for the rest of the night, ready to help if anything was out of place; which it wasn’t. When it was around 8, the sun was in the sky but the terror still lingered.

“Can you tell me?” Sam asked Andrea when she was dry and clothed.

“No, it doesn’t make any sense,” She started to cry. “I’m going crazy.”

“No, you’re not. Tell me everything that happened.” Sam said.

“I heard… well, I thought I heard… There was this voice.” Andrea tried saying.

“What did it say?” Sam was questioning her but you were looking at Lucas. Poor kid.

“It said ‘come play with me’,” She shuddered. “What’s happening?” You looked over at Dean when he set a yearbook down in front of her. You walked over to him and stared at the pictures that littered the page.

“Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?” Dean asked Andrea.

“What? Um, um, no. I mean except that’s my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures.”

“Chris Barr’s drowning. The connection wasn’t to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff.” Dean wondered out loud.

“Bill  _and_  the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter.” Sam finished Dean’s thought.

“What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?” Andrea asked, confused. You were about to explain it to her when Lucas caught your attention. He was staring out of the window, into the woods.

“Lucas? What is it?” You asked. Lucas didn’t answer but opened the door and began to walk outside. You looked at Andrea and followed Lucas, everyone mimicking your actions. Lucas walked a little bit more and then stopped, looking at you.

“You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?” Dean ordered. Andrea pulled Lucas with her, going back to her house. It was good that she listened to him.

“Why did he lead us here?” You wondered. You saw a stone and began kicking it through the dirt when your foot scraped some dirt and you saw a bit of red peeking out.

“Boys, get the shovels.” You looked at them and they nodded, leaving to get shovels from the Impala. When they got back, you grabbed one and started digging where you saw red. Soon, the shovel hit something and you used the tip of your shovel to pry whatever was there up.

“Peter’s bike,” Sam said, looking at the red bike from the drawings.

“Who are you?” you whipped around to see the Sheriff pointing a gun at you.

“Put the gun down, Jake.” You warned, getting closer to Dean’s side.

“How do you know that was there?” Jake growled. He was hiding something.

“What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can’t bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried.” You looked at Dean. Why provoke the man with the gun?

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” You saw his lip quiver.

“You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That’s what the hell I’m talking about.” Dean glared.

“Dad!” You heard Andrea say, running over to the group.

“And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit.” Dean nodded.

“It’s going to take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It’s going to drown them. And it’s going to drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter’s mom felt. And then, after that, it’s going to take you, and it’s not going to stop until it does.” Sam spoke up.

“Yeah, how do you know that?” Jake looked at you in the eyes.

“Because that’s exactly what it did to Bill.” You pointed out.

“Listen to yourselves, all three of you. You’re insane.” Said the guy with the gun.

“I don’t really give a rat’s ass what you think of us. But if we’re going to bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn’t just let him go in the lake.” Dean asked.

“Dad, is this true?” Andrea asked in a gentle yet hurt voice.

“No, don’t listen to them. They’re liars and they’re dangerous.”

“Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Look at me!” She demanded. Jake looked at his daughter with guilt all over his face. “Tell me you didn’t kill anyone.” When Jake looked away, she got her answer.

“Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water’ we didn’t mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank.

“Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It’s not rational.” He looked at his daughter, lowering the gun. Jake looked beyond and his eyes widened.

“Lucas!!!” He yelled. All four of you took off running to the lake, seeing Lucas getting closer and closer to the water. Andrea wasn’t that fast but you were.

“Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!!” She yelled to her son. You watched in horror as a hand reached up and grabbed Lucas, pulling him in. You wouldn’t stop running and you, Sam, and Dean dove into the water, trying to find her son. You didn’t care if the ghost took you at this point. All that mattered was her son.

You couldn’t find him and you came up for air, the carbon dioxide in your lungs begging to be released. You saw Sam and Dean come up, looking around.

“Dean?” You asked. He shook his head and Sam sighed.

“Peter, if you can hear me… please, Peter, I’m sorry. I’m so—I’m so sorry.” Jake said, distraught. He was walking into the water, knowing this was the end of his life.

“Daddy, no!” Andrea pleaded.

“Peter. Lucas—he’s, he’s just a little boy. Please, it’s not his fault, it’s mine. Please take me.” Jake bargained. You watched as Peter made an appearance and looked at Jake. Suddenly, Jake was being dragged down, underneath the water. You had to find this boy. You dove underneath the water with Sam and Dean, looking for the boy. It took a few minutes but you grabbed into Lucas’s body and reached the surface, gasping for breath.

Lucas wasn’t moving but he was breathing and that was all that mattered. Lucas was safe.

* * *

It bugged you, knowing that you didn’t save everyone. You hated leaving, knowing that there were people who still died.

“Look, we’re not going to save everybody,” Sam said to you.

“I know.” You sighed, tossing your duffel bag into the backseat.

“Sam, Dean, Y/N.” you heard a female voice say. You looked up to see Andrea walking with her son. You smiled, seeing how Lucas was okay. “We’re glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road.”

“Can I give it to them now?” Lucas said, carrying the try.

“Of course.” Andrea leaned down and kissed her son’s head.

“Come on, Lucas, let’s load the car.” You looked at him and he smiled, following you to the car. You took the tray and placed it on the seat, looking at him.

“Alright, if you’re going to be talking now, listen up. Bottling it in doesn’t help. You may not want to talk about what happened, and that’s okay, but eventually, you will. Talk to your mom, tell a friend, tell a teacher but don’t keep it in. I learned the hard way.” You sighed a bit.

“I’m sorry about your mom.” He said softly.

“And I’m sorry about your dad,” You gave him a small smile. Andrea walked over and Lucas walked to her, taking her hand.  You looked at him and winked. “You take care of your mom, okay?”

“Okay.” Lucas smiled. Andrea walked to you and hugged you tightly.

“Thank you, for saving my son and me.” You hugged her back and nodded.

“I know what it’s like growing up without a mom. It’s not fun.” You pulled away and gave her a small smile. You heard the car doors close and you figured Sam and Dean were inside.

“Take care.” You got inside the car and Dean took off. You looked down at your hands when you saw something green. You grinned, taking out the tiny, smashed up toy soldiers. You tapped Sam’s shoulder and when he turned his head, you held up the soldiers, giving him a wink. He grinned and chuckled, turning back around.

Yeah, you lost people along the way but the important thing to remember is that you do what you can because, in the end, it makes it all worth it.


End file.
